When spending time outdoors on a hot day or working in a high temperature environment, the high level of heat makes individuals requiring head protection to become uncomfortable to the point that they can no longer work or enjoy whatever activity in which they were engaged. This may cause the individual to become less productive and fall behind a planned work schedule or miss out on further recreational activity. High temperatures are not only physically taxing, but create a risk of heat related injury to those engaged in activities under these conditions.
Consequently, there is a need for head protection for use in high temperature environments that allows the user to stay cool. The proposed invention allows a user to circulate air across their body while still maintaining head protection. The air circulation allows the user to remain in the high temperature environment and continue their activity for longer periods of time while decreasing the likelihood of overheating. The apparatus pushes air and directs it down the user's neck and back while not interfering with movement. Furthermore, the invention is designed to be adaptable for use when increased ventilation is no longer desirable or necessary.